Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In addition, telecommunication networks often offer features and/or services to the customers of the network that provide flexible and varied ways in which the communications are transmitted over the network. For example, some telecommunication networks provide Internet access to its customers, long distance communication capabilities, high definition audio and/or video communication capabilities, and the like. In other examples, the telecommunication network may be utilized by other networks to provide certain services to customers of the other networks. In this manner, a telecommunication network may provide any number of communication services to the various customers purchasing those services from the network.
For any number of reasons, services provided by the telecommunications network to a customer may be interrupted. The interruption may include a slowing at a rate of receiving packets up to and including a full ceasing of the service to the customer. For example, the customer may determine that information packets are not being received from the network at a presubscribed transmission rate. In another example, the customer may determine that information packets are missing or being dropped before reaching the customer's network devices. When a service interruption is detected, the customer often contacts a network administrator to report the service interruption and request the services be restored. The network administrator will often open a restoration “ticket” to begin a process of identifying a source of the interruption and restoring service to the customer. However, this process often includes several network engineers to determine the source of the interruption and field engineers to resolve the issue. Further, it is often difficult to isolate and determine the source of the interruption as the operational information of the network available to the network engineers and field technicians may be limited.